The Reunion
by Rosy Nic
Summary: It has been 7 years since the end of the second war, so a perfect chance for a reunion for the survivors


The Reunion

Chapter One – The Owls 

Harry Potter sat at his desk, reading through a couple pieces of parchment regarding the next target that they were going find and get information about. Harry was the Aurors office were he had been head of for 5 years now, the ministry had changed in the years since the last battle at Hogwarts, although there were still things that needed to be changed and worked on. Harry looked up the old fashioned wizard clock on the wall of his office as it ticked to 5pm, at that moment an owl rather tired looking flew into Harry's office and landed on his desk, the owl squawked and dropped a piece of weather parchment, then stayed on Harry's Desk and squawked again to get his attention. After Nemours squawks later Harry finally put down what he was reading to see a tired looking Owl on his desk looking at him, very angry.

Harry picked up the piece of a parchment that the Owl had brought and opened it and started to read what it said, Harry smiled and thought of what the parchment had written on it, and then looked up at the Owl, who was now sleeping on Harry's Desk, it was a Hogwarts Owl to have flown all this way, must be tiring for an owl to travel all this way to the ministry. Harry opened the second draw of his desk and found a dead mouse, which he had found in his office the previous afternoon and put it on the desk hoping the owl would take it as a sorry gift, but the owl still was asleep, so Harry just left it there in some hope that once the owl would wake up and take the mouse.

Harry picked up the parchment and read it again, he smiled again as he heard a knock on his office door

"Come in" Harry said and the doorknob turned

A tall man about 6 foot 1 inches tall with Mousy mop of brown hair, and rounded glasses similar to Harry came in, Harry knew the person it was his assistant/sectary BorisCastle**, **with a pile of parchment that was carried in his large hands, he tried to put the pile on the desk and caught the foot of the Owl, who let out a massive squawk and tried to attack Boris, Harry saw this and threw the mouse he had got out. Once the owl had got the mouse that Harry threw, the owl began to eat the mouse.

"Hello Boris, got some more paperwork done"

"Yes Mr Potter, all done"

"Thanks"

Boris now placed the pile of parchment away from the eating owl, on Harry's Desk, he nodded his head and left the office and on the way out tripped his own feet and landed on the floor, then himself up and dusted down his robes and shut the door.

After the whole owl and parchment incident, Harry opened the top draw of his desk and got out a clean piece of parchment and his quill from the writing block and started to write a short note, in reply to the letter that the owl had send him

"

Dear Professor Longbottom,

Thank you for you invitation to the memorial dinner, on May 5th 2006 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to come, will the Hogwarts express be run to take up us to Hogwarts. Hope to hear from you soon

Harry Potter

P.S I was wondering if it was okay if we stayed in the three broom sticks in Hogsmeade for a couple days.

"

The owl had now finished the mouse that Harry had given it and was squawking again and Harry placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it, and whispered to the Owl

"Sorry out of mice, but could you deliver this letter to Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts from me please, and put the envelope in the owls beak, the owl seemed to understand it's task and moved from staring at Harry to the edge of the desk and took of and flew out of the ministry to Hogwarts castle.

It was closing time at WeasleyWizard Wheezes, and Ron Weasley was shutting up for the day when a Owl flew through the open shop door and landed on the shop counter, to Ron's Surprise and scared him, to be thinking about sending the owl away when it dropped a piece of parchment on to the counter.

Ron picked up the piece of parchment and flattened it out on the counter, and read it, he looked very puzzled and the same time, was very happy and looked at the owl, who ruffled it's feathers and let out a massive squawk, that made a few items move and topple on to the floor, Ron looked very angry at the owl, as he started to pick the items up with is wand, paying particular attention were each item was placed.

The owl looked very apologetic, as Ron muttered under his breath

"Bloody Bird"

The owl moved closer to Ron, as if to say sorry, but Ron was not interested as another Owl came into the shop and landed next to the other owl they both greeted each other with a little squawk as the second owl dropped another piece of parchment in front of the already angry looking Ron.

Ron read the second piece of parchment, into was a ministry piece of parchment; Ron could tell from the stamp at the top, it was from the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, reminding Ron that he was turn to do the hovering and do the washing up as his wife would be working late that night finishing her report on some magical creature that was under threat, Ron sighed and placed it in the top draw of the shop counter. The second Owl hooted and flew off. Ron looked at the first owl and said to it

"Right, I better get this other letter sent back and you back home"

The owl hooted and ruffled its feathers again and Ron got out a small piece of parchment and wrote the reply to the letter and sent it away with the owl.

Authors Note 1: Hope you like and have enjoyed reading, please comment as comments make my day 

Authors Note 2: Boris Castle is in tribute to my friend Robert.

Next Chapter: More on Hermione & Ginny


End file.
